


Fortuitous and Perses Birthday Fluff

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Fortuitous and Perses (Or the worlds-biggest-self-insert) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Birthday fluff for the members of my Discord these characters are based on. I love you guys! <3
Relationships: None
Series: Fortuitous and Perses (Or the worlds-biggest-self-insert) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896319
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Noel & Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnoeln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnoeln/gifts), [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).



> I love y'all and so you can look at these without searching the chat for them. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Mnoeln! <3

Noel grins at the picture Trinity had sent her for her birthday, David had also got an original piece of work from Trinity. 

"Happy Birthday Noel!" Fluff cheered. "I got you a gift yesterday, but then I misplaced it tomorrow so then I went to last week to get back, but that didn't work because I hadn't gotten the gift yet, so then I went to Pompeii and anyway here you go here's your gift!" Fluff rambles before handing Noel a golden necklace with a piece of onyx in the center.

"Aww Fluff I love it thank you," Noel told her kwami.

"YAY!" Fluff squeaked.


	2. Trinity and Wayzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday User! <3

"Trinity my dear, I have not had many turtles, but you have quickly become one of my favorites," Wayzz said a proud look on his face. "So to celebrate your birthday I want to give something special, so I made you a tea-flavored macaroon and this necklace."

"Wow Wayzz, you didn't have to do that you know," Trinity said blushing slightly.

"No, I did because you deserve this my dear! Besides the necklace is silver with a Jade turtle pendant, that I personally carved protective spells in so you will always be protected, with or without my power," Wayzz explained.

"I wish I could say more than thank you, but that's all I can think of. I love it and thank you so so much Wayzz. I love you!" Trinity gushed.

"And I love you, my dear," Wayzz said softly as he gave the girl a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
